iChanged Sam with Azula
by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon
Summary: Una máquina extraña de Spencer hace que Sam viaje a otra dimensión, y que Azula termine en Seattle. No puede ser tan malo, ¿cierto?. Sam le enseña a Aang el "Pollo frito-control". Azula intenta conquistar Seattle. Couples: Zutara/Taang-Seddie/Cibby


**N/A: Bien, prometí esto hace mucho. Cuando era una novata sin ninguna experiencia en la escritura. Lo había empezado pero no terminado. Así que si notan diferencia entre cómo empieza y cómo termina, agradezcan al generoso paso del tiempo.**

* * *

Ah, la residencia Shay, de la Bushwell Plaza. Estaba pasando un episodio nada normal... como de costumbre.

-¿Ya podemos quitarnos las vendas de los ojos?- Preguntó una resignada Carly.

-¡Aún no, jóvenes!- Spencer respondió desde debajo de la manta que contenía su "creación".

-¡Vamos, Spencer! ¡Estoy envejeciendo aquí!

-Hay que tener paciencia, Sam.

-Paciencia mi abuela, Frednando. ¡Tengo hambre y en lugar de saquear el refrigerador estoy con un trapo en los ojos!

-¡Ya todo listo, jóvenes!

Carly, Sam y Freddie se quitaron las vendas de los ojos. Frente a ellos Spencer estaba parado, con una mueca ridículamente feliz, junto a un gran objeto tapado por una sábana de Superman llevando en brazos a Luisa Lane.

-Spencer... ¿Se supone que tenemos que ver esa sábana de tu pareja favorita?- Preguntó la castaña.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, lo siento! Quitaré la sábana.

Cuando el objeto fue retirado pudieron observar de forma clara una máquina gigante. Era como una caja de metal gigante con botones a un lado.

-¿Y cómo qué es eso?- Preguntó Freddie, en esos momentos en los que pone una carita ingenua, inocente, y adorable.

-¿No es obvio? ¡Una máquina de pollo frito!- Respondió Sam, en esos momentos en los que finge no mirar su carita.

-Nop. Aún no sé qué es. ¡Pero tiene lucecitas!

-Mira Spencer.- Señaló Carly un cartel del lado derecho de dicha máquina.- Aquí dice "Introduzca a la persona dentro de la máquina, oprima el botón, espere, y en menos de un minuto tendrá una persona de un universo paralelo en su lugar"... ¡Es un trasportador a universos paralelos!

-De hecho es un "Intercambiador", si no se equilibran los universos se desmoronarían, por lo que intercambian un individuo por otro.

-Gracias por la clase de ciencias, profesor Fredward.

-¿Qué dicen? ¿Lo probamos?- Dijo un muy emocionado Spencer.

-Eso sería completamente irresponsable.- Dijo Carly.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Es un claro que sí, ¿quién va?

-Yo lo haré, probaré si el pollo frito sabe igual en todas las dimensiones.- Dijo Sam.- Además, si no lo hago ésta historia no tendría sentido.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No me hagas caso, Fredeteo.

Así es como Sam entró a la máquina interdimensional. Spencer, siguiendo las instrucciones, presionó el botón verde.

-¡AHHH!

-¡Sam! ¡¿Qué pasa!? ¿¡Estás bien!?

-¡No! ¡¿Quién dejó un dibujo de la Mujer Maravilla dentro de ésta máquina!? ¡Está terrible! ¡Mataré a quien mancilló su nombre cuando salga de aquí!

Freddie y Carly miraron a Spencer.

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Es demasiado perfecta para ser dibujada por manos mortales!

Por allí la máquina se movió un poco, y luego se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ya llegó a la otra dimensión.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Supongo que...

La máquina interrumpió a Spencer al volver a moverse. Luego de unos segundos volvió a quedarse quieta.

-¿Y ahora qué pasó?

-Llegó como intercambio una persona de otra dimensión... Carly, abre la puerta.- Dijo Freddie abrazando a Spencer.

Carly, temblorosamente, abrió un poco la puerta.

-¿Hola?

-¿¡Quiénes son todos ustedes y dónde está el Avatar!? ¡La princesa Azula de la Nación del Fuego exige saberlo!

* * *

Ahora iremos a la parte donde se explica lo que estaba haciendo Azula antes de ser succionada por otra dimensión. Estaba teniendo una batalla mortal con su eterno némesis, su hermano y nuestro malhumorado escupe fuego favorito, el Príncipe Zuko.

-¡No ganarás, Azula, rindete!

-Rendirse es de débiles, Zuzu. En todo caso tú deberías hacerlo.

-¡Nunca me rendiré!

-¡Hazlo ahora que puedes, sabes que no tendré piedad de ti!

-Pues veamos lo que tienes, monstruo loco.

-¿¡Quieres ver lo que tengo!? ¡Aquí te va una demostración de mi poder!- Azula lanzó una "Flor imperial", ganando así el juego de Poker.

-¡Nooo!- Exclamó Zuko tirando las cartas.

-¡Te dije que te rindieras cuando podías hacerlo! ¡Ahora sufre, hermano mío, sufre tu deshonra!

Sí, ya sé que faltaban unos días para que Aang se enfrentara al Señor del Fuego, y ya sé que el Equipo Avatar era perseguido por Azula, Mai, y Ty Lee... pero esa no es razón para no juntarse y jugar a las cartas ¿verdad?

Sokka, Katara, Aang y Toph guardaron silencio por su amigo caído.

Ty Lee y Mai acompañaron a Azula en su victoria.

-¡Yo lo dije! ¡Deberías haberte rendido!- Exclamó la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego.

Pero ante los ojos de todos Azula empezó a evaporarse hasta que desapareció. Todos miraron extrañados el lugar vacío (Excepto Toph, por obvias razones).

-Ah... ¿Azula acaba de desaparecer?- Dijo Sokka, nuestro querido glotón.

-Eso parece.- Dijo una muy extrañada Katara.

-¡Azula! ¡Azula! ¡Azuliita! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ya se acabó el juego, sal de donde estés y capturaremos al Avatar!

-¡Oye!- Dijo Aang ofendido, no le gustaba ser objeto de negociación.

Entonces una figura empezó a materializarse donde antes estaba Azula. En unos segundos tomó la forma de una chica de rulos rubios y ropa extraña.

-Muy bien, esto es extraño.- Dijo nuestro chico de cabeza calva, aunque preferían que lo llamen "cabeza rasurada".

-Oh no, ¡si esto pasa todos los días, Pies Ligeros!- Toph a su lado de dio un buen golpe en su brazo.

-¡Ouch! ¿¡Por qué me pegas!?

-¿¡Por qué me das razones para pegarte!?

Mai ignoró la pelea del Avatar y su maestra Tierra y amenazó con uno de sus cuchillos a Sam.

-¿Quién eres y dónde está Azula?- Le dijo con su mejor cara de odio.

-¡Oye chica emo! ¡Aleja ese cuchillo de mí!

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta!

-Pues esa tal Azula ahora debe estar aguantando a Freddie hablar sobre ciencia.

-¿Freddie?

-Yo me entiendo.

-¡Dime dónde está Azula, cabellos dorados!- Traducción para "rubia". ¿Se han fijado que en el universo de Avatar no había rubios?

-¡Aleja ese cuchillo o sentirás mi furia!

-No tienes armas.

En eso, Sam sacó dos patas de pollo frito de la nada.

-¿De dónde salieron esas patas de pollo?

-¡Es el poder del pollo frito!

Entonces Mai y Sam se vieron enfrentadas en una lucha de habilidad. La ex-novia de Zuko y la que un día sería la más grande ladrona de refrigeradores del mundo (todos sabían eso) luchaban con furor. Puñales y Pollo frito chocaban con fuerza en esa lucha que sería recordada por generaciones y generaciones (¿A quién le importaba el Señor del Fuego y Aang? Ésto era más interesante). Pero todos conocemos la superioridad del Pollo Frito contra los puñales (contra casi todo lo existente, en realidad) y Mai sufrió una enorme derrota a manos de Sam.

-Has perdido.- Le dijo Sam a una Mai en el suelo, con una Pata de pollo apuntando a su cuello.

Pero ella era una guerrera, y tomaría su derrota con honor.

-¡Buaaaaa!

¿Y qué era más honorable que ponerse a llorar?

-¡¿Qué le hiciste!?- Ty Lee corrió a consolar a su amada PERDÓN a su amiga. (Porque Ty Lee no estaba enamorada de Mai, por supuesto que no, el hecho de que tuviera un santuario con velas y muchas fotos de ella detrás de su ropero no tenía nada que ver).- Mai, ¿estás bien?

Pero la chica solamente se abrazó a Ty Lee, quien se despidió del Equipo Avatar dando una mirada de odio a Sam, y se llevó a una Mai llorando devuelta a la Nación del Fuego, sin recordar que Azula tenía las llaves del tanque de guerra.

-¡Wow, eres la guerrera del pollo frito más grande que he visto!- Dijo Aang con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-¡Es la única que has visto, idiota!- Toph volvió a golpearlo y se volvió a escuchar un "¡Auch!".

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Le preguntó Katara.

-Sam Puckett

-¡Al fin otra persona con apellido!- Victorió la Bandida Ciega.

-¿De qué nación vienes?- Le preguntó Zuko curioso ante la chica de rubios cabellos.

-Amm... ¿La nación de Seattle?

-¿Eso está cerca del Reino Tierra, La Nación de Fuego, o alguna Tribu Agua?

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas.

-¡Olvida a esos curiosos!- Exclamó Sokka fascinado por la chica que usaba el Pollo frito como arma.- ¡Tú combinas mis dos cosas favoritas! ¡Armas y carne!

-¿Te gustan las armas y la carne?

-Me encantan las armas y la carne.

-¿¡Dónde has estado toda mi vida!?- Dijeron Sokka y Sam y se abrazaron como si fueran almas gemelas.

* * *

-Entonces... ¿eres una princesa?

-La Princesa Azula de la Nación del Fuego, plebeyo.- Respondió la figura de ropas reales rojas.

-A mí me pareces **_ciertamente candente.-_**¿Extrañaron en tonito Spencer? Ha vuelto y es igual de inútil que siempre, ya que Azula le lanzó una bola de fuego a sus pantalones y empezaron a quemarse.- ¡AHHH!

El artista corrió como niña asustada al rededor del sofá, para luego posar su retaguardia en llamas en la pecera para extinguir la llama, matando en el proceso a su nuevo pecesito.

-Y ahí va otro pez.- Dijo Carly con sus manos en su cadera.

Azula se aproximó a la ventana y miró el nuevo extraño mundo en el que se encontraba.

-Éste mundo es frágil y débil... ¡LO CONQUISTARÉ MUY FÁCILMENTE! ¡WUAJAJAJA!- Se echó a reír nuestra villana desquiciada favorita.- ¡Ustedes, plebeyos, decidme de qué manera gobierna su líder!

Los tres se le quedaron mirando 0_0

-Ahm... ¿Te refieres al gobernador de Seattle?

-¿Así se llama éste mundo? Ya no más, pronto será Nueva Azula.

-¿Nueva Azula?

-¿¡Tienes alguna objeción!?

-¡No!- Spencer se escondió detrás de Freddie... lo cual no es muy inteligente considerando que Freddie es más bajito.

Azula levantó de la camiseta Lolita a Carly.- ¿Me dirás como gobierna por las buenas o por las malas?

-Ehm... bueno, el gobernador primero... estudió para ser gobernador.

-¿Estudiar?... Ya veo. Plebeyo, dime dónde se estudia.

-Ehh.- Freddie se asustó.- ¿En la escuela?

-¡Por supuesto! Iré a la escuela... luego gobernaré el mundo y a sus habitantes. ¡WUAJAJAJA!

-Auxilio.- Susurró la castaña, que seguía suspendida en el aire.

* * *

**N/A: **

**IMPORTANTE: Nomás quería avisar que me he vuelto Beta Reader, y quiero ayudar a quien quiera mi ayuda con alguna historia. ****Sólo vayan a mi Profile, y hagan click en "Beta Profile" para más detalles. Y si me quieren como su beta me mandan un PM. ¿Kay?**


End file.
